Day of Darkness
by AwareArabian
Summary: This story is based off of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. This includes a couple of arcs. Contains a lot of Nalu and bit of GaLe, Gruvia, MiLa and Jerza. Enjoy! (So I have stopped posting on FanFiction and began updating on Wattpad. My account name is the same as this one!)
1. Sick?

**Hey peeps .3. This is my first Nalu fanfic, but I guarantee that is somewhat good XD And yes, this will be a long finfic… At least I hope it will be…**

 **~Aware**

 **Chapter 1: Sick?**

It was a beautiful day in Mangolia. The river water sparkled and the seagulls stood bathing in the bright sun. Couples sat in the park and held hands. The sky was clear and blue. It was peaceful. There was nothing out to disturb the pea-

"NATSU!" Screeched a female voice. The birds launched into the air and stared down at a red apartment in annoyance.

"Gosh, Luce! Why do you have to scream?" Complained an annoyed male voice within the apartment.

"Oh! Why can't you just use the door? I don't even lock it anymore!" Cried the blonde, currently bundled up in a white towel.

The pink-haired male placed a hand behind his neck and rubbed it there. "It's kind of become a habit…" He admitted while a slight pink blush appeared on his face. Noticing the action, the boy dropped his hand and walked out of the bedroom.

The blonde didn't let that go unnoticed. "Natsu?" She called. No answer. The girl sighed and went over to her closet, changing into her normal attire. 'Maybe he has a fever?' She thought anxiously.

After finishing her clothes swap, she hurried down into the kitchen, knowing Natsu would be there. When she arrived, the pink-haired boy was sitting on her couch with his hand on his face.

"Natsu?" She whispered, "Are you alright? Do you have a fever?"

Natsu shook his head and sighed. "Luce, I think I'm sick…"

"Sick? Dragons can get sick?" Lucy asked, surprise splattered across her face.

"I may have Dragon Slayer magic, but I'm still human." The boy muttered.

Lucy bit her lip and went over to sit beside Natsu, but heard a growl come from the depths of his throat. She jumped back and stared at the sick boy. "Natsu, I think you should head to the guild and ask Wendy for an inspection…"

Natsu let his hands hang loose and walked out of the door. Ignoring Lucy on his way. She blinked and headed back up to her room. The blonde pulled out one of her drawers and picked up a small crystalline substance. It was a communication lacrima. Lucy placed the lacrima on the table and sat down in the chair in front of it. In a matter of seconds, a slim young woman of below average height appeared in the magical ball. She had long, white hair, which curled slightly at the ends, with a ponytail holding up the hair covering her forehead.

"Hello, Mira?" Lucy said, staring at the crystalline ball.

"Hi there, Lucy! What do you need?" The white-haired girl asked.

"Natsu came by my house and- No… No Mira! It was not like that!" The blonde exclaimed when Mira jumped up and down with glee.

"Sure it wasn't! How did it go? Your first kiss?" Mira practically demanded.

"No Mira, we didn't kiss. Listen, Natsu came by my house and it seemed like he had a cold." Lucy explained, worry glittering in her eyes.

Mira paused smiling and stared at Lucy in confusion. "Dragons can get sick?" She asked.

Lucy sighed. "I asked that to Natsu, but he just simply said he was human too… Well… He technically is…" The girl paused in thought.

There was a loud bang and a sound of doors opening. "Lucy, Natsu's here. I'll go get Wendy." Mira said and the lacrima went blank.

Lucy muttered to herself and let her back make hard contact with the back of her chair. "I hope he's okay…"

 **Well! There we have it! The first chapter! EEEP! I'm so excited!**

 **Leave suggestions and comments!**

 **~Aware**


	2. Burning Coals

**So I've noticed that the last chapter was really short, and I'm sorry for that. But lucky you guys, this chapter will be much more longer!**

 **Chapter 2: Burning Coals**

'I really hope Natsu is okay today.' A certain blonde thought hopefully, 'Perhaps we can take on a job. My rent is due in a couple of days.'

Lucy was walking through the streets in Magnolia on a windy morning. Her destination was set in front of her, Fairy Tail. Her blond hair was flowing in the air, her watermelon scent blending in with the air.

"Lushi!" Yelled a happy voice. Lucy looked over her shoulder and smiled. It was Happy, the blue Exceed.

"Hey, Happy. Where's Natsu?" The girl asked.

The flying blue cat frowned and flew closer to Lucy. "Well, I'm not so sure. There was an uproar yesterday in the Guild."

Lucy blinked and tilted her head to the side. There are always uproars in the Guild. They weren't very uncommon. Why was Happy telling her this? And what did it have to have with Natsu?

"What do you mean, Happy? There are always uproars." The blonde asked.

"Well, it was different this time. See, this is what happened:"

oooOOOooo

 _Natsu kicked the huge Guild doors and entered the oddly quiet room. Mira looked up from the circular crystalline she was talking to and walked out of the bar and over to the pink-haired boy._

 _"_ _Natsu! Lucy told me you were sick?" Mira asked in concern. A muscular young man with spiky long hair looked up from his conversation with Lily, the black Exceed. His red eyes stared at the blank looking boy._

 _Mira bit her lip and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. It was as hot as burning coals. "SHIT!" the white haired barmaid screamed. At this point two eyes were locked onto the expressionless pink-haired boy. Red ones and Orange ones._

 _The boy with long black hair stood up and began to walk over to the overheated Dragon Slayer while a man with short yellow hair and a lightning scar across his eye walked down the stairs from the second floor and hurried over to Mira._

 _"_ _Hey! Flame-Brain! What's with you and burning things?" Called the blond man._

 _Natsu paid no attention to the comment and walked over to the bar, taking a seat and placing his hands on his head._

 _"_ _Laxus, it's okay. It's what to expect. He is a Fire Dragon Slayer and a fever ought to bump up his body heat to a higher degree." The burned maiden mentioned and walked over to the bar. She pulled out a drawer and took a roll of paper from within the drawer. Mira rapped it around her hand and put the roll back._

 _A girl, not much over 12 walked over to Mira and whispered into her ear. The girl had long dark blue hair. Her hair was up in pigtails held together by two animal ears like attachments. Two strands of hair hung down on each side of her face. She wore a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top was adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wore a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also has thigh high socks. Mira nodded and walked over to Natsu with the girl._

 _"_ _Natsu, Wendy wants to inspect you. Make sure it's not to serious." Mira explained, placing her non-burned hand on Wendy's shoulder._

 _The only response the two got was a deep growl coming from the pink-haired boy. The girls jumped up in surprise and stared at the boy in shock._

 _"_ _I think I know why he's acting like that." Said the boy with long black hair._

 _The two girls looked over their shoulders and blinked. "You do? So is it a sickness of some sort, Gajeel?" Wendy asked, "I can't tell because Natsu wont let me examine him…"_

 _Gajeel gave his signature laugh and smirked. The two girls looked at each other and back at the boy. "Funny you say it like that. It could be considered a sickness, but it's really just a longing." The black haired boy explained, smiling wider._

 _Mira and Wendy gawked at Gajeel. "Longing? For what?" Mira asked._

 _The boy laughed and shook his head. "Not for an item," Gajeel was standing in front of the two shocked girls by now and stared at them. "A longing for someone."_

 _Wendy gasped and stared at Gajeel in horror, but Mira was looking as if she might faint. "YES!" The white-haired girl screamed. "I KNEW IT!" She released Wendy and began hopping on the spot._

 _The boy with long black hair stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Mira, this isn't exactly something to be happy about…"He said._

 _Mira paused and looked up at Gajeel. "Of course it is! Natsu loves Lucy!" She shook her hands blissfully and continued to dance._

 _"_ _Mira, Natsu is going through heat." Gajeel said bluntly. Laxsu's eyes grew wider and darted over to stare at the commotion. Another growl erupted from Natsu's throat, scaring Mira out of dancing._

 _"_ _Heat? What does that mean?" The bar maiden asked._

 _Gajeel sighed and looked at Natsu. He began to walk over to an empty table, motioning for the girls to follow him. Mira and Wendy followed hesitantly after the boy. Laxus followed after the blue and white-haired girls. Gajeel sat down and looked at the three._

 _"_ _Heat. Well, heat happens to Dragons and Dragon Slayers. When a male finds a female and falls in love with them they go through Heat." Mira gasped and clapped her hands gleefully. Gajeel rolled his eyes and continued, "Heat consist of three stages. One, the Dragon or Dragon Slayer gets a high fever. Two, The male begins to feel a longing, a must. Three, the male mates with the female."_

 _Wendy bit her lip and looked over at Mira who was taking a peak at Laxus. She shook her head and looked back at Gajeel. "And what if the female doesn't want to mate?" Mira asked._

 _The black-haired boy dropped his goofy smile. "If she doesn't want to mate two things can happen. One, the female must kill the male," Wendy put her hands over her mouth and gasped. The white-haired girl looked over her shoulder to stare at Natsu. The only problem was that he wasn't there anymore._

 **Leave suggestions and comments!**

 **~Aware**


	3. Tumble

**Ello! I'm quite happy to see that this Story is doing so well, and I have you guys to thank. So… thanks.**

 **But on another note, here's the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Tumble**

Lucy blinked questionably at Happy. The Blue Exceed had left out the parts that included anything that mentioned the fact that Natsu liked Lucy, and instead he created a way to beat around the bush. But the Exceed did make sure to tell Lucy that Natsu was missing, for a reason that he and Gajeel have yet to explain.

"So Natsu has a really bad fever and ran off to somewhere after Wendy checked on him? That doesn't sound very Natsu-ish…" The blonde murmured to herself.

Happy sighed and nodded his head. 'I hope he's alright…' The Blue Exceed thought.

Lucy sighed sadly and motioned for Happy to continue.

oooOOOooo

 _Laxus turned and glared at the empty seat. "Gajeel? Does this mean he went to track her?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer asked. He heard wood scratch against wood; Gajeel was standing up._

 _"_ _We should try to find him before he finds her." Gajeel proclaimed, walking to the blond boy._

 _"_ _You're right_ you _should. I'm going back up stairs." Laxus placed his hands behind his head and walked away._

 _Mira stared at the boy with flames in her eyes. A light blue light swirled around the sitting she-demon. "Laxus! You will help us find Natsu!" She demanded in her demonic voice._

 _The blond boy paused and turned around. Much to his horror, the kind and caring damsel was now a terrifying and merciless demon. Mira's ears were covered by sky long blue scales, extending backwards, and gained pointed edges at the end, bearing resemblance to those of fictional_ _elves_ _. Instead of her red dress, she know had scale-like armor on their forearms and hands as well as on their legs. Mira also had a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. The armor was now light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing their arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of the belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. Mira also had two angel-like wings that pointed upwards. The she-demon jumped into the air and flew directly at Laxus._

 _Before giving the boy a punch in the face, Laxus held his hands up to incline that he surrendered. "Alright, alright, fine. I'll help you guys find Natsu."_

 _The light blue light that once engulfed Mira, came back to steal her demonic shape and return her back to the caring and beautiful girl they all knew. She landed gracefully on the floor, her white hair floating above her as she fell. "Great! But I can't help. I have a bar to take care of and I don't have those doggy noses of yours" Mira smiled sweetly and walked over to the bar._

 _Gajeel grunted and made his way over to Laxus. "Wendy won't be helping us."_

 _"_ _Why not? Does she have a bar to take care of?" The boy with a lightning scar asked in a mocking voice._

 _"_ _No. I don't want her to help. The girl's too young to actually understand what's going on." Gajeel smiled and gave off his signature laugh, "Besides… I don't want to scar her."_

 _Laxus shrugged and walked out of the Guild and into the streets of Magnolia. Gajeel, not far behind, looked around and sniffed the air. "His scent is coming from over there. This one is the freshest out there." Gajeel jumped into a run and headed in the direction his nose took him._

 _"_ _HEY! IRON FACE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" The yellow-headed boy hollered._

 _Giving his signature laugh, Gajeel continued to follow his nose and ignored the Lightning Dragon Slayers comment. Laxus growled and turned his back to the outside world and stomped back inside the Guild._

oooOOOooo

Happy let out a puff of air and watched Lucy carefully. The blonde was staring at her right hand, where her Fairy Tail emblem was located. By the way her eyes were gleaming, it seemed as if she was in deep thought. She sighed and dropped her hand.

"Does anyone know where he is now?" Lucy asked.

"No. Like I said, Gajeel is trying to track him down."

"And Laxus?"

"He gave up."

"Mira and Wendy?"

"Are at the Gui-"

"LU-CHAN!" Lucy gasped and looked over the flying cat's shoulder. A hoard of women came crashing down on her. There was a mixture of red, blue and white hair. The blonde crashed down onto the hard streets of Magnolia because of the impact the girls created.

"I think Juvia and friends might have crushed love rival."

"We should help her up and apologize immediately!" Lucy heard something crash beside her face, "Please impale me for my actions."

"Erza! Lu-Chan would never do that! Besides, I think we might have knocked her out…"

"It was my fault! I tripped over my own feet and you guys fell because of me."

"Nonsense, Wendy. We all just simply ran into her."

"Perhaps, Wendy, you could heal her?"

"Girls! I'm fine! Don't fret!" The blonde screamed over the noise. She sat up and looked up to see a hand. Her eyes looked farther up and saw a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stood at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair was tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. The girl had rather straight hair, her hair slowly gained more wavier as it went down, giving her a wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Lucy smiled up at Levy and took her hand.

"I'm guessing that you girls didn't mean to knock the breath out of me and send me tumbling down onto the dirty street, right?" The blonde asked, earning from giggles from the gathered girls.

Lucy began to brush the dust off from her skirt when a stern hand got hold of her own. She looked up to see the strict redheaded girl. "Erza? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, indeed there is Lucy. Are you harmed? Have you seen Natsu lately? Has he treated you harshly?" Lucy blinked at the amount of questions the girl shot at her.

"What? Why would I be harmed? And no I haven't seen Natsu lately… Why would he treat me badly?" She asked back.

Erza looked over at the girl with white hair whom Lucy was talking to yesterday. "Gajeel gave us some shocking news, but told us not to tell you yet." Mira explained.

"Shocking news? What about?" Lucy asked curiously.

Mira's eyes twinkled. "Well! He said that Natsu li-" A sword was pointed at the white haired girls neck.

Erza was staring down at the ground and held the sword stiffly, "Don't you remember what he said? He specifically told us NOT to tell HER!" She screamed.

Mira blushed apologetically and smiled kindly as if nothing happened.

'Only Mira would be able to shrug off a threat like that from Erza…' Lucy thought. Wendy looked up at Levy and Levy looked over at Juvia. Juvia blinked and stared at them both knowingly.

"SLEEPOVER!" The three blunettes yelled. Levy, with the help of Wendy, dragged the shocked blonde away. Mira and Erza looked at each other and giggled all the way to Lucy's apartment.

"Girls…" Puffed the abandoned Blue Exceed.

 **Sorry for the delay! Exams were seriously getting out of hand! So I had to take a break and study on the double!**

 **Leave suggestions, comments, pleads, begs, such and such!**

 **~Aware**


	4. Deeper inside the forest

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for the delay! Exams were seriously getting out of hand! So I had to take a break and study on the double!**

 **Why is this so late? Why did I make you guys wait? Am I a terrible person? Yes, I guess I am.**

 **So… Stuff's been happening and I kinda, maybe... Forgot to make the new chapter. But I have created a schedule and I'm planning on posting every Friday or Saturday.**

 **Chapter 4: Deeper inside the forest**

The dragon inside of him raged as hard as ever, fighting it's way out. The pink-headed Dragon Slayer zigzagged though Magnolia. He ran over a bridge that led to the left side of town and began running even faster. Natsu launched himself into the shadows of the forest and let himself slow into a stop.

'I can't get her out of my head! Her walk, talk, scent and her chocolate eyes.' Natsu crumbled onto the sodden grass of the forest, holding his head in attempt to silence the dragon. He squirmed and rolled around on the ground, eyes closed and sweat covering his forehead.

And then it all stopped.

Natsu dropped his hands to his sides and opened his eyes. His usual onyx was now emerald, unknown twinkling within them. He sat up and let his hands fall in the kite that his legs formed as he sat crisscrossed. The Dragon Slayer heard footsteps. Heavy ones. Natsu stood up and launched himself up into a nearby tree. Soon enough the running stopped and jagged black hair could be seen from below.

"Salamander! Come out from hiding and face me like a man!"

oooOOOooo

Elfman sneezed; dropping a box he was carrying for her older sister who was at Lucy's. "Onee-chan is going to kill me!" He muttered.

oooOOOooo

Natsu stared down at the Iron Dragon Slayer with narrowed emerald eyes, wondering who this new comer was. A low growl erupted from his throat when he realized it was another of his kind. Another Dragon who could claim **_HIS_** Lucy. The angered Natsu jumped down for hid branch and faced his friend with pure hatred.

"You can't have her." He whispered, but knowing that his rival had the same powers he had, Natsu knew he could hear those words. And he also knew that this black haired Dragon Slayer heard the venom in his voice.

The Slayer with red eyes stared at Natsu with mild curiosity. "Her?" He asked suspiciously, "If you mean Lucy…" The pink haired Dragon Slayer growled viciously at the mention of his mate's name and stepped closer to his rival. "I have nothing to do with her. In fact, I have another girl destined for me."

Natsu blinked and stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer with careful eyes. Deciding that this new comer was no threat he backed off and retreated further into the forests of Magnolia.

"HEY! SALAMANDER! I never said you could leave!" Gajeel yelled after the running pink haired boy. He began to follow his comrade deeper inside the forest.

oooOOOooo

Inside the house of our favourite blond, sat a circle of girls. They were all chatting with gleeful looks on their faces and not to mention the snacks that Elfman had brought in a few moments ago. One of the girls, Mira, stood up. She looked around the circle and let her eyes wander from girl to girl.

"Now, instead of stuffing our faces with these snacks we should play a game of truth or dare!" She exclaimed, a devilish look graced her face. The other girls, except for Erza, looked amongst each other with a look of worry.

The young Titania nodded her head. "I shall start this game of harmless truth or dare." The white haired beauty smiled and then sat down. As soon as Mira did so, the red head Erza looked around the circle in search of her victim. "Lucy-chan, truth or dare?"

Lucy bit her lip and uttered a truth. Erza smiled, clearly wanting the blonde to say such. "Do you love Natsu-kun?"

 **I know, it's short… DON'T KILL ME! I'll try to make it longer, but I just HAD to get this chapter out for you guys!**

 **Leave suggestions, comments, pleads, begs, such and such!**

 **~Aware**


End file.
